Emaline Ceriseanlace
http://i140.photobucket.com/albums/r1/BarmyWitch/sigcopyji7.jpg =Appearing on Stage= Attributes. Emaline has a tall and willowy build, with auburn shoulder-length hair and mischievious green and white glowing eyes. Her posture is impecible, speaking of a well-off upbringing. Her voice is low and soothing, and her movements are graceful, with little excess gesturing or swinging unless she is before an audience. Her skin is tan and hands calloused from her training out in the rocky crags of Blade's Edge Mountains. Faint scars are visible around her hands and up to her shoulders. The small bulge of her pregnancy is long since gone, and while her posture is still impecible, there is something about the way she carries herself speaks of a long lived with fear. Apparel. Emaline's station as a rogue calls for the wearing of durable, battle ready leathers in mix-matched styles according to what she can afford and what is particularly useful to her. Her only constants it appears in this assemble of clothing is some type of head gear that covers the lower portion of her face, and goggles to cover her eyes. On top of her traveling gear her linen tabard dyed hues of burgandy with a black emblem and borders, the symbol of the horde in these colors and presentation identify her as a member of the clan Blood and Thunder. When in town or a city for long periods of time, Emaline has changed her style to fit the flamboyant mask of Aideyn Azurelight, bright pants, matching gloves, vest and boots with a clean white silk cloak. To prevent herself from being recognized she wears a black silk mask wrapped around her hair, chin and face, with only her eyes visible. When asked about the mask, Emaline, now Aideyn, stumbles over a seemingly painful memory of receiving scars from Amani trolls in the southern part of Eversong Woods. She also strives to fall under the radar by appearing as a slew of other 'characters' A quiet scholar, a moody warlock, an average citizen, each disguise a role she fills while in town. Unknown to her, she has recently been betrayed as still living, and secrecy in her disguise and visits to capitals must be even more cautious. =Delving into the Character= On the Surface. Aideyn (Emaline) meets everyone with a relaxed smile and a nonchalant wave. Even when in high emotion, she is quick to seemed reposed and light-hearted. Strangers might walk away with the thought she is a bit naieve and foolish, but to be underestimated is never a weakness in her line of work, it is even more important that she be underestimated now, and that others percieve her as cheerful and one-dimensional. In Depth. With the events of the past few months, Emaline has become a far diffrent person from the one who protected her sister from leaving their hiding spot during the destruction of the Sunwell, or even the woman who made her vows to Zackur. Her mind has become clouded with grief and suspicion. The reaction of the Taneri to her grief filled words cut her down and deepened the sense of betrayal she felt when no one was there to help save her child. Their protection of the 'killer' made her angry, but despite the unbalanced frame of her mind, self-preservation still exists. While she is bitter towards the Taneri and positively murderous when thoughts of Bakaraha the Felhearted cross her mind, she is trying to protect herself by becoming detatched to the things that would make her want to seek revenge, at least while she is still to weak to carry them out. Aideyn Azurelight has become as much a mask she wears as the black silk hood. A opaque glass pane between everyone around her and the storm of her own bitterness and confusion. Aideyn has no family to mourn for, no husband to cry over and no post-pardom depression to darken her alone moments. This style of denial isn't working too well for her however, as she still wears her wedding ring in a necklace around her neck, and she remembers the girl Keilin would have been if she hadn't died everytime she thinks about or sees the trees of Eversong. =And the Plot Thickens= Childhood. Emaline Quel'belore was born early on an autumn afternoon in a the private chambers of Malanor and Aronae Quel'belore in Sunsail Anchorage. She was raised on the beaches of the Tranquil Shore for six years, after which her father was called to be of use to the Blood Knights, the Elven order of paladins, in the capital Silvermoon. Emaline bid farewell to her friends of various age and station at the large port town and left for Silvermoon with her family. A year after the Quel'belores arrived in Silvermoon and made a home for themselves among the towering appartments above the Walk of Elders, little Velossa was born. Emaline loved to hold and talk to her baby sister, pronouncing that while "mummy and daddy loved Velossa" she was her little sisters protector. Emaline grew rapidly on the streets of Silvermoon, making friends with older initiates and veteran adventurers alike, with a nine year olds stubborn cheerfulness and honesty. The mage trainers in Sunfury Spire and the paladins of Farstrider's Square were especially tolerant of her antics since she showed an aptitude for mimicing initiates while they were training and a genuine interest in magic and swordplay. Her young impressionable personality was developed by the time she spent with the trainers and initiates from each walk of life. Unlike in Sunsail Anchorage, Emaline made more friendships with people of her own age as well as those who were older. The flirty Ayame, the daring Erinth, the mischievious Keilin, the shy Ranthor and her little sister Velossa were her constant companions. Destruction of a Family. Emaline went into training with the initiate paladins of Silvermoon as soon as she had been allowed. She showed herself adept with single-handed swords and battle casting, but was not so impressive with two-handed blades or healing. She put her nose to the grindstone and trained till her skill with a single handed blade and battle magic surpassed that of those who might have made snide remarks about her short-comings. She was about to leave the Eversong Forest for further training, all with the hopes of gaining enough skill in combat to help along the front lines of the present battle with the Scourge. That was when the attack came, led by Argus the Death-Knight to destroy the city and pollute the Sunwell. She and Velossa we're hidden away by their mother as the powerful and monsterous demons ransacked the beautiful city they had called home for so long. When her mother fought to defend herself, calling out to them in their native tounge to stay safe and hidden, she and Velossa had a scuffle in their hiding place, which resulted in Emaline knocking Velossa out to prevent her from giving their hiding place away. The powerful Eredar warlocks that battled with their mother just above them relentlessly, masking the sounds with their own. With tears in her eyes and Velossa's head cradled in her lap, she listened to her mother die alone, fevered mind impressing every last thing she heard, from the battle in general and her mother's instructions to her in particular. Emaline wept into her sister's hair as she heard the final sound of her mother hitting the ground, defeated and clearly dead. She remained where she was, occasionally making sure Velossa would not wake until the battle was over, the sounds of the battle were still on the streets and it wasn't until several hours after they ceased that Emaline moved from her position to climb silently up the ladder and check upstairs. It was in a rage that she drove some common scavengers off her mother's body and still in a rage that she wept and tended to her and her mother's obvious wounds. Over and over she cursed herself for not being a better healer, for even though her mother's wounds shrank and vanished, healed before her eyes, she did not have enough skill to ressurect her, not that it was possible, her blood was spilt too much over the ground and what was left in her veins was cold and clotted. Emaline put herself together enough to check what was happening out on the street. There were heaps of bodies, demon and elven alike, and further down the street, in the Court of the Sun, she could make out a group of elves in the murk, their voices carrying down the streets, filling them with the haunting sounds of the song of lament. Back inside she went, where she was met with the sight of her sister in doorway that led from the secret basement. Green eyes clashed with each other, and a flaring temper brought to the forefront what Velossa had tried to do. Trying to throw away their mother's sacrifice, but while the moment didn't pass away into quiet understanding, both siblings inclined their heads and picked up the verse of the song of lament that floated into the dingy room. The day after was a blur of collecting their parents bodies and sending their spirits peacefully to the realm of the dead, Velossa and Emaline returned to the smoldering ruins of their family's home. There they traded a few blows, and harsh words, resulting in Emaline collecting what little remained of what she owned and leaving for Sunstrider Isle, where she would stay until she chose a new class, and new direction in life. Training in the Shadows. Emaline took to roguish ways shortly after reaching Sunstrider Isle. She stole, she became familiar with daggers and surpise attacks, unaware that her pechant for stealing and sneaking was noticed by the resident rogue trainer, she continued to live this way until Pathstalker Kariel approached her about training as a rogue. Though she had been drifting without direction, Emaline did not take long to decided and immediately set to work honing her natural skills for the rogue's craft. She became apprenticed to Tannaria and Zelanis while continuing to offer her services to the people of Eversong and eventually the Ghostlands in exchange for what they could give her in return. From the Ghostlands she traveled to the Barrens, the Stonetalon Mountains, Hillsbrad Foothills, Feralas, Tanaris, Thousand Needles... going on and on, hoping from one place to the next. Her specialization was duel-wielding swords as a combat rogue. Theraz Taneri. As a rogue of limited means and few public contracts, Emaline began looking for a guild... What she found was the Taneri. The guild master, or Markair Grij, a passionate orc shaman with dreams of the Outlands, offered her a place among the Venerin of the Theras Taneri. She accepted, with little idea that she would become so involved so quickly. The Taneri were a lively bunch, with so much color and life it was hard to even think of being subjective about it all. Emaline became friends with the quite Sahale and the powerful Bakaraha. And later those two friendships expanded into large connecting webs between herself, Zackur, Velynnath, Reinn, Amberlyn, and Awentia. She remained a Venerin for but a passing period and became an Xiruw with swift efficiency. Her rise to the rank of Watki was also swift, but more done to excuse her thoughts from constant worry about her newlywedded husband and her very early pregnancy. A Downward Spiral. Her thoughts on several things, including her growing relationship with Zackur, Emaline went to Stillwhisper Pond, to be with her thoughts and hopes for the future. What she was met with was the harsh realities of her past. Velossa and Emaline met for the first time in six years near the quiet banks of the pond and were instantly back at the moment they first parted. They traded harsh critisism and harsher insults. There meeting ended with Velossa promising that Emaline would pay for her part in their mother's death. With a sneer heavy on her face Emaline mocked her for the fact that she was too low in skill and without help in such an endevor. That meeting angered Emaline enough so that she did not stay around Silvermoon or the surrounding forests for many days, until after several meetings in the other Horde capitals, Zackur asked her to come to Eversong Woods for something the day before her birthday. She met him by the pond, where he suggested they go swimming. Happy to do something wrapped up with so much happy memories of her childhood, Emaline wholeheartedly agreed and the two swam until the the sunlight was dim on the golden leaves of the trees. Zackur took them both behind the waterfall, and they sat thier for a longer time, talking quietly and relaxing. It was at the pond that he proposed, and there where she had accepted, overjoyed and shocked. Two weeks later, there was where Zackur had shyly told Emaline about the they were now expecting parents and two weeks after that, held their wedding reception. There was where Emaline went to think of him after he left, there was where he returned, a changed man. There was where Emaline mourned him, murdered by one they believed friend, and their daughter, recently miscarriaged, as dead. Betrayal, Accusations and Death. Zackur dying behind the wall of shadow magic haunted Emaline for long hours after she woke from the drugged slumber Bakaraha had placed her in, she fled the guild hall, in a frenzied panic and disbelief. She hid in the portions of the Undercity just below the ruins, screaming her denial at walls with no ears. But she was not as alone as she thought, and when she sat down, huffing, she had no idea what she was inhaling as her rage worked itself to find an outlet. Bakaraha was the direct reason Zackur had died. He had too much power to lose control over such a simple looking shield spell. Too much power. It had to have been with a purpose that he killed Zackur. Fists clenched, and with no awareness of the sickness settling into her stomach, Emaline stalked off from the Undercity to Orgrimmar thoughts unclear with anger. Within the hour she felt faint, and two hours later she was coughing and her stomach was aching. A wave of nausea threatened her at every smell and every motion, so she stumbled up to the least crowded part of Orgrimmar to sit and drink water while she waited for whatever had come over her to pass... only it got worse. Her mind clouded with worry and anger, she didn't realize until it was too late that she was miscarriaging. She begged the help of a passing forsaken priest, who watched her with the same interest she imagined Bakaraha would have watched her. With grief and anger twisting her perception, the priest became Bakaraha in her mind, and the priest's attempt to pull a debt of service out of her were met with suspicion and pride as Emaline crawled towards the small herb store, her voice cracked with the dryness caused by the powdered poision she had inhaled. The priest left, and Emaline lay exhausted, calling out hoarsely for help. No one found her. And it wasn't until hours after she miscarriaged that she found the strength to stand, going to her bags and hearthing to Silvermoon, where she ran, bloody and wild through the streets to Stillwhisper Pond. A day passed while she sat there mourning, and it wasn't until she heard the voice of Bakaraha on her hearthstone that she threw it up against the stone that made up the waterfall. He had to be to blame. He killed Zackur.. he must have poisioned her when he drugged her to sleep. Cold anger seeped through her hands as she clenched and unclenched them, dressing swiftly in her unbloodied leather gear and buying a portal to Shattrath City from a mage. The Taneri.. they weren't there to save her husband or her child... but they would not stand for this. That fevered thought accompanied her as she entered the guild's meeting in Nagrand, and openly accused Bakaraha as the murderer he was. Emaline was driven from the meeting as everyone believed her cracked with grief or betraying Bakaraha with falsehoods. She was chased by numerous members till she fled to Silvermoon again. Confusion gave way to betrayed anger by the reactions of the Taneri to her phlight. She was found in Eversong Woods and her soul was captured by Jorgamun as he interogated her on Bakaraha's orders to find where the accusations had come from. Emaline told him the story, falling silent at the painfully recent memories, only to be prodded by Jorgamun to continue with a remorseless blast of shadow magic. The Taneri interveened while Emaline was in her soul-less state, and she blindly followed Jorgamun to Deathknell where he finally retrieved the sleeping potion's bottle from her, and tested it positive for poision. He returned her soul to her and in hushed and angry voices they made a deal. Emaline confessed to telling falsehoods in front of assembled Taneri, and was executed by Jorgamun shortly afterwards. The taneri lingered for a moment, but left, leaving only Bakaraha and Emaline's lifeless corpse. His whispered heartfelt goodbye to her was swift, and when he too left, Emaline let her soul drift back into her body, before the magic of the soulstone expired. Bakaraha's remark left her confused and angry for long hours, but she pushed it, like everything else from her mind as she contacted her employeer in hopes of help with a disguise and a way out of Jorgamun's bargain. Hiding in Sight. Emaline Quel'belore, once Emaline Cerriseanlace, now wanders Azeroth and Outlands by the name of Aideyn Azurelight, a flamboyant merchant selling small familiars of various species and colors. Her wish for work to keep busy was met by her employeer's promise that he would give her work when she was fit for it, after she mourned and was healthy. This care for her wellbeing Emaline clung to like a lifeline after the upheval of the last few weeks. She has become Aideyn Azurelight with little diffculty, placing her records in the Silvermoon Archives to avoid suspicion should anyone try and look her up. Her job as a merchant has her busy and meeting several people, gaining her a reputation diffrent to Emaline. She had a run in with the Taneri in Brill, shortly after she had run-ins with Amberlyn Starshaddow and the tauren warrior Abo. Bakaraha made her nervous, but with Aideyn's flamboyant attitude she passed the night with a minimum of suspicion on anyone's parts. Well.. she hopes. Seeking Strength. Finally Pusrot gave her more work, an assassination job, the victim, a warlock. Emaline stalked Orgrimmar relentlessly for a sniff of the forsaken, and trailed him for only a few hours until he provided her with the perfect opportunity to do the deed. He walked out of the Orcish capital and began killing boars and cutting out their tounges for some foul ritual. Morbidly curious, Emaline let it continue until he was half way through the summons of a powerful demon. She sapped his energy from him, causing him to sway and stand quite motionless as his body stopped responding to his minds commands. Emaline toyed with the warlock, sapping him and destroying his minions, slicing her blades against the forsaken’s ribs in a toying fashion. In her mind, it was Bakaraha who stood before her. The warlock bit her arm, leaving a nasty open wound that she washed throughly then wrapped to deliver the warlock's head to Pusrot at the top of the Scryer Tier. Hours after the bite was given, it disappeared. Days spent alone in pensive solitude were slowly encroached upon by a burning in her arm, and panic as she realized that the veins underneath her arm were turning black. When she reluctantly tried to show it to a single healer in the Lower City, the veins stayed their normal hue. The healers sent her away, and Ema doubted herself until it began again. Panicked, she followed whispers of an old aquaintence to the ruined halls of Karazhan. Arkalibur, Demonsbane... Fiendslayer... Exexcutioner. He would know.. he had to know. Emaline found him in the halls after suffering nearly four heart failures jumping at shadows. Her small mannerisms, her voice, and the fact that she slipped and called on him by his last name all resulted in Arkalibur telling her in a no-nonsense manner he knew exactly who she was. Arkalibur impressed upon her the power of the demons of Karazhan, how Bakaraha the Felhearted was child's play compared to the evils he and a small band of his fellows faced every week in the ruins. Like a small puppy, Emaline followed him around, hooked on the seductiveness of being able to survive something that apparently made Bakaraha look like a joke... If she could survive worse than him... then she could utterly destroy him... She lurked around Thunder Bluff for weeks, trying in vain to get into contact with another old face from her past, Iriqi, one of the Warcouncil in the clan Blood and Thunder. It was an aggravating time, and just when she was desperate enough to camp out near Karazhan's halls, she caught word of where he housed himself. It took hours of swimming, several bottles of water-walking elixer, and fifteen hours, but she managed to get to the small house, where she encounted the tall Tauren. The eyes of an older shaman looked upon her when she entered his house, and he recognized her spirit, darker and more forlorn then months past, but still the same. Emaline spoke frankly with him on her desire to join his clan in order to take revenge for her dead husband and daughter. He voiced no protests, nor refused her entry into the clan. She was accepted. A public tie for the rogue who could afford none, especially when the Warcouncil of her new clan were all former officers to the leadership of Bakaraha the Felhearted when they were members of the Taneri. =The Final Applause= Aideyn Azurelight, Thunder Bluff, Something Shattered. The fire burned the wood, causing a large fog of grey-ish smoke to rise into the sky above the largest tier of Thunder Bluff. A hooded figure watched with wet eyes, if questioned she could always say that it was the cold air blowing in her eyes. Not that anyone would ask, besides some acknowledging nods no one approached her nor made any note of her presense at all. Which was fine with her. She didn't need company to wallow in the past. Her eyes closed for a moment, calling his voice to the forefront of her mind as she remembered them talking about his health and things with the Taneri... it felt like it was centuries ago. A smile stretched across her lips underneath her hood, and she removed a long silver chain from the cover of her shirt. The silver wedding ring glinted in the bonfire light, reflecting the shapes of small Thalassian runes across her clothed cheeks, the bare bridge of her nose and her eyelashes. Looking at the lights darting off the ring, Emaline's mind was called to their first kiss, and her smile was a sad one, it'd seemed like he'd been dying then too. The next flash of light brought her as an observer to when he proposed, the water of the Stillwhisper pond falling over them. She blinked her eyes tightly several times when the memory turned to how they had informed Bakaraha of the decision and he had helped them begin planning for the ceremony. Her eyes narrowed and calloused fingers cluched around the ring tightly, something wet on the back of her clenched palm made her stop... was she crying? No. There were no more tears left, it was just rain, Emaline tucked the ring underneath her shirt again. She watched as the rain grew heavier, putting out the bonfire gradually. The tauren behind her shifted and walked off to a building out of the rain, leaving the rogue turned 'merchant' alone. Emaline stayed in the rain for long hours, despite the little voice in her head that told her it wasn't wise to dwell on memories here... that it wasn't wise to get her clothing and weapons wet... that it wasn't wise to draw attention to herself in this manner... even if Bakaraha did hate taurens, it was always a possiblibity that their chance meeting in Brill had set of alarm bells in his mind and he had someone watching her. If that was the case it was only a matter of time, but it was better to be cautious rather then dead. Emaline stood up, smiling, and brushing herself off theatrically for the benefit of any shopkeeper who might be watching. "Burr!" She walked briskly to the nearest shop to be sociable with the cook. "May the sun guide you friend, I don't suppose you have any extra bit of stew that I could bribe away from you? My stomach is roaring with hunger and that smells absolutly delicious!" She chattered with the cook, smiled plesantly enough and was more then happy to part with her stew for a few coppers tip. Emaline felt Aideyn slipping into place over her features and let her thoughts of Zackur... Keilin and the Taneri fade from her mind. For now at least. =When the Curtain Closes= Getting into Contact Want to play with Ema or get her in on a plot? Drop me a whisper if you see me on. No random party invites though, chances are I'll accept and curse you out thinking you're a walking advertisment for one of those stat changers or powerleveling services. Or drop me a message here, which I think you can do... I haven't really explored what all this site can do. heh. =The Show is Over= Emaline is now a retired RP character.